yet to select a name
by OrangeJuice360
Summary: Everyday Kevin has been made fun of by the 'popular' kids at school will they push him too far? Or become friends with him? Will he go back to school a different person when school starts up again? Read to find out. Rated T for language, and violence.
1. Intro

My name is Kevin A. Hunter and ever since I started High School, it was the same thing every single freaking day : get up, eat, go to school, get made fun of, go home, do my homework, sleep. Same thing everyday.

Me, I am just an average person. No below average. Shit brown eyes, dirt coloured hair, glasses, 5'5, and a shit load of pimples. I only had one friend, his name was Kyle, but he moved right when we started High School. After he moved no-one talks to me. Just get made fun of. I have a brother and a sister. I'm the youngest, also the only one still in school. Right now I am waiting for my brother, Eric, and his girlfriend,Crystal. To come and pick me up. I'm going to spend the summer there. 3 months.

As I sit here and think of my mission to accomplish this summer. Get rid of my glasses and replace them with contacts, also get rid of my zits, and my sweater vests. My brother ,Eric, is going to help me and his girlfriend , Crystal, and is going to help me also. My sister got married to some random person and is living in Vancouver. I live in a small town that no-one knows about. I'm 16 turning 17 when school starts up. I have my L too, and a car a black jeep.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock at the door. As i heave my self off the sofa and turn off the TV. I make my way over to the door. See the clock on the wall which read, 4:36 pm. ' Huh interesting Eric is early. 54 minutes to be exact. He has never been early or late. Always on time. As I open the door, the person behind it was the one that I would never think to come here.....

* * *

**AN: I still dont have a name for this. You, the readers, can name it 'cause I kinda have trouble doing it.**

**Also, yes I am new at this but i will update everyday or every other day.**

**thanks you.**


	2. OMG!

The person at the door is no other than Tyler Golds, the most popular kid at throws the biggest parties in school, and his parents let him. Of course I never been to one of his parties.

"umm....Hi Kalvin...? I was wondering if you wanted to come to this...party...I'm throwing tonight...?" Is it me or does he seem heistate?

"Yeah-h...umm...su-sure...?" Smooth Kevin, real smooth.

"Great! See you later at my place. Everyone arrives at 7ish...and last till like 3 am...See ya later Kalvin!"

"It's Kevin" I muttered

Somehow I have this feeling that I am going to regret this decision later in life. Oh well, may as well enjoy well it lasts.I wonder is there will be alcohol. Most likely. But will I be able to drink? How will I get back home? Am I coming back home? Also there is this whole going to Eric's thing too. Yeah I am going to go to the party. I will also phone Eric later on too. If there is alcohol, I will only have some. It's not like I had beer before. I mean I am 16 turning 17 in 2 months. I had beer here and there, but never strong stuff.

I'll phone Eric and let him, and see if he can pick me up tomorrow. After the third ring he finally picks up. " Umm...Hey Eric. I was wondering if you can pick me up tomorrow?"

Actally Kev, I can only pick you up today or next Wednesday. Because I have work all this weekend and I only get next Wednesday off." Wait for it...Wait for it. " Why do you need to be picked up tomorrow anyways?" there you go.

"Hehe...funny thing is that I got invited to this party...and I was going to go. Also it's today."

"Whose party you going to go to?...Wait let me guess...Is it Tyler Golds?" No idea how he does that. I tell Eric everything that they do to me. like call me names and all of that. We call Tyler the ring leader.

"Yeah...umm...soo...you can only pick my up next Wednesday?" Eric works at this mill. He like a supervisor or something like a really good pay too. He wanted me to work there. Do some random jobs here and there. I said no, good pay or not.

"Yup, thats right...so i'll see you next Wednesday...or if you change your mind I get off at 10 pm tomorrow... See ya later Kev."

After I hang up, I think about what I am going to do next. ' A shower is first. After that maybe something to eat. No...laundry is first after that a shower. Then something to eat. But what? maybe some Mac n cheese for me and dad? Nahh steak. When was dad suppose to be home again? Well its 4:51...soo any minute now.'

I was taken out of my thoughts by my dad. "Hey Kev...? You here?" My dads voice drifted through the small thin walls of my bedroom.

"Yeah dad! I'm in my room. I'm going to take a shower." I hollar back. " OH! And dad i'm going to Eric's next week!" I yell as I get into the shower.

I stay in the bathroom longer than I would usually do. I just want to prolong the conversation I know, I am going to have with dad. My father is the type, if you bail out on a family member, you better have a good reason. Or else you can't go where ever your going to go. Also he is strict, but most of the time he is fun and out going. Basically the opposite of me.

As I slowly desend the stairs, I repeat what I am going to say, or my excuse. ' I got invited to this party...and I was going to go...'cause they never invited me before.' I hope to god that is a good enough excuse.

When I am at the bottom of the stairs. I see my dad in the, too small and crowded, living room. Watching what I am assuming is the News.

"Kevin, you better have a good reason for not going to your brother's today. You know, you haven't seen him in over 4 months." He finally says when I am at the doorway in a black button up shirt, wash out jeans, and black and white converse.

"Yes I do" I reply in a small voice. I should of said it with more loud and clear. Another thing about my father, is don't show weakness...at least not in front of him...he will take it to his advantage and get what he wants." Yes I do. Have a good enough reason." I say with more volume.

"Well lets hear it." He says,as he turns off the TV. Never a good sign.

"Oh...okay...Well the thing is that I got invited to this...party... and I kinda got invited...also I was thinking of going...?" I SAID IT AS A question...I really got to stop doing that. Also I said it kinda fast, I wonder if he even heard me.

"What was that?...Care to say it more slower..." He says it like he is talking to a god damn child.

" I got invited to this party...and I am going." There I finally said it. But what would be his answer?

"......" Was all I got from him. I MEAN C'MON the suspense is killing me. We've been standing in this awkward silence for how long now? feels like forever." Well thenn... I am going to let you go...But nomore ditching your brother... this is the last and final time. Got that?" Is there going to be a next time? I wonder.

"Okay." Yet again another awkward silence that fell over us. "Umm... I'm going to go for a walk to the corner store. Be back in a half n hour or so." I say to him as I slip on a thin coat. " I'll pick you up a pop too" I yell as I walk out the front door.

As I make my way to the store, about a 20 minute walk from my house, I think about why the popular kids would want me to go to one of their parties? Most of them just walk by me in the halls at school. Also they call me names, like pizza face and what not. Most of the time i ignore it. But I just don't get it, why do they want me near or even around them? Would if they want me to do something illegal?!?! Oh crap. If they do would I be able to do it?!?! What will it be steal something...or worse muder someone...!?!? Should I still go to the party? If I don't do it then will they...what will they do?...Beat me up? Force me to do it? Force me to do it, then beat me up? Or just let me go?

O.M.G. what am I going to do?! As i'm in the middle of a arguement with my self. I see Katie Chaplin, walking down the sidewalk about 30 or 20 feet away from me. Katie is the Bitch of the school and the 'Ice Queen' as some of the newbies call her,she can silence you with just one look, but it doesn't work on me. But I knew her since kindergarden, back then she was all butterflies and rainbows. Don't know what made her change, and I don't think she told anyone either.

As we get closer to eachother, I see she must be thinking real hard about something...wonder what it is.

"Argg!!!" Katie yelled as all of the things dropped in her left hand and scattered everywhere. " Damnit" She said as she bent down to pick it all up.

" Here let me help you." I say as I too kneel on my right knee to help her. " I dont think you remember m-" She cut me off

" I remember you." She snapped at me

"Holy, don't need to be so harsh, Katie. I was just trying to be nice." As I get up and dump all the stuff I picked up back on the ground, I say. " What ever. I gotta go anyways."

As I slowly walk away from her, I hear her sigh really loud. " Kevin! Wait i'm sorry...sorry it...just has been a really long week...and i'm just stressed." Wow... I don't think i heard her stutter or sound so lost and helpless. ' Huh I think today is a first for everything.' I thought.

"...Hey Katie...nevermind...I have to go." I say as I started back down the street. " See you around Kevin!" I heard her yell.

What was that stuff we were picking up? Little white feathers? Why would she need those? In the other bags...were...syrup? Okay then I guess today is a first for everything. Also that girl needs help.

What was I doing,and going? Oh...I was going to the store...Yeah... I really have to watch what I am doing and going...I forgot what I was going to get there. I am just going to go home now....


	3. WTF?

I wonder what Eric thinks about me when I bailed on me? I hope he doesn't think more low, or think I am disrespectful. What time is it? about 5 o'clock? I don't know...forgot my phone.I almost never forget it. And my Ipod, Ipod touch. God what is wrong with me? I never leave my house without it.

So I have about 2 hours to kill..what to do....what to do....Mhmmm...I know. I will just clean my room. I forgot to get something from the corner store. What was I going there for my dad again? A pop. My dad drinks , also I will get some chips and a pepsi. How much do I even have. As I pull out my wallet, i'm not watching where I am going, and I trip and fall in the ditch. I feel this sharp pain at the back of my head, and then total darkness.

I wake up all disorionited, and everything is all fuzzy. The first thing I see...is...a dog? Of some sort. At least I think it is a dog. Or just a over grown cat. Even a overgrown rat. I have no idea. I cant even lift my head to get a good look at it.

Well what ever it is it, it's licking my face. The animal's warm tongue licks from my chin all the way up my nose. Gross it just licked over my mouth. I just confirmed it is just a dog. Not just any dog. My neighbours dog. Taylor Godby. She just about skips class everyday. All but one class. It just happens to be the only class I have with her. Don't think she cares about school. I don't even think she has any friends.

The dog is a Golden Retriever. A nice dog. But it kinda be annoying.

I wonder how long I have been laying here. Couldn't have been that long. an hour tops, or an hour and a half. As I sit up very slowly. I get up. I guess a bit too fast cause I get head rush, ok I guess I have to be laying there for a long time to get a head rush. As I get up slower than last time. I stand on my feet. I look around and I am still in my neighbourhood. I am about a 5 minute walk from my house. Not that far.

As I slowly walk down the road, to my house. I wonder how long I have been laying there, Usually I don't stress over these kinds of things. So this must be bugging me somehow. Or I could want to remember what I did before. Interesting. I don't remember what I did before the walk. I know it must be something out of lines, Or at least something I have never did, That could be a number of things.

As I reach my front door. It takes me a moment to realize it. I knock, then I question my logic to knocking on my own house. So I turn the doorknob and open the door to my front door. And the first thing that reaches my attention is the smell of mint and cleaning solution. I wonder if this is even my own house. I don't remember the smell of mint and cleaning solution.

The first person I see is, m-my dad? I don't even remember having a dad.

My 'dad' says "Kevin? What are you doing home so early.?"


End file.
